Yuki Sohma
Yuki Sohma is one of the main protagonist of the Fruits Basket series and and cursed by the spirit of the rat of the zodiac. In the 2001 anime series, he is voiced by Aya Hisakawa in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Eric Vale in the English version of the anime. In the 2019 anime series, he is voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Eric Vale in the English version of the anime. Appearance He has dark grey (purple in the anime) eyes. Yuki's hair style has front fringe with the left side of his hair longer than his fringe. He dresses mainly in Chinese-style clothes just for the reason that Takaya-sensei (the mangaka) likes them. She added that she believes they suit his androgynous nature, and that she deliberately gave Yuki and Kyo different styles to distinguish them farther. While Kyo prefers loose clothes, Yuki often wears collared or tight fitting clothes. Later on in the manga, it is seen clearly that Yuki slowly changes his style by wearing looser clothing more or less like Kyo. When Yuki transforms, he is a rat with silver fur. According to Tohru, Yuki shares the same eyes as Ayame, only to be different colors and Ayame looks like the grown-up version of Yuki. Personality Yuki is depicted as an attractive, reserved and accomplished man with many admirers, but who finds being friendly difficult. Yuki has always had fond feelings for Tohru for actually "needing" him. However, he later admits to Manabe that he was looking for a mother-figure and found her in Tohru. As the Rat, Yuki despises the current cat, Kyo, despite envying him, and is contemptuous of his attempts to defeat him. History When Yuki was around 6-7 years old, he ran away from Akito. When Yuki was a child, his mother gave control of him to Akito Sohma, who kept him separated from the rest of the zodiac and convinced him no one liked him; because of this, Yuki has low self-esteem and feels isolated. Yuki, however, wishes that he could be with people as friends, rather than be admired from afar, and envies both Kyo Sohma's and Kakeru Manabe's easy ways with others. Yuki is touched when, faced with the prospect of having her memory of the Sohma family secret erased, Tohru Honda asks that he remain her friend, which no one had asked him before. With Tohru's help, Yuki is gradually able to "open the lid" of his feelings, and the summer after she begins living in Shigure's house, Yuki admits to himself that he loves her. Later on he develops a crush on Tohru and kisses her on the forehead in the end of Volume 10. Even when he realizes the true nature of his feelings for Tohru, Yuki is uncomfortable when he recognizes her and Kyo's growing feelings for each other. Yuki becomes attracted to Machi Kuragi, a student council treasurer who also had a traumatic childhood,nand falls in love with her. When he knows Kyo will be confessing his love to Tohru, Yuki meets with Machi and is with her when his curse lifts, whereupon the first thing he does is embrace her. In the last chapter, he gives Machi a key to his new apartment, where he will be living as he attends university. Trivia *He is about 16-18 years old. *His First Japanese Voice Actress, Aya Hisakawa is best known for voicing as Kero-chan from Cardcaptor Sakura series, Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon and Retsu Unohana from Bleach. *His Second Japanese Voice Actor, Nobunaga Shimazaki is best known for voicing as Eugeo from Sword Art Online: Alicization. *His English Voice Actor, Eric Vale who also voices Toya from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Ultimate Impostor from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc, America from Hetalia: World Series, Loke from Fairy Tail, Justin Law from Soul Eater, Solf J. Kimblee from Fullmetal Alchemist series, Tobari Durandal Kumohira from Nabari no Ou and Trunks from Dragon Ball Z. *His First Child English Voice Actress, Kate Bristol shares voice with Kisa Sohma. *His Second Child English Voice Actress, Amanda Lee is best known for voicing as Akiho Shinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card. External Links *http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Yuki_Sohma Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:In Love Category:Cursed Category:Casanova Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Rivals Category:Insecure Category:Scapegoat Category:Parents Category:Manga Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Selfless Category:Chaotic Good Category:Loyal Category:Charismatic Category:Outright Category:Fruits Basket Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Martial Artists